The invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for applying traction, and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for effecting neck traction by applying pressure to the underside of the chin.
It is well known that the application of traction to the neck can help relocate or repair an otherwise slipped cervical disc and thereby can relieve pain in the neck, shoulder blade and arm, pain in the lower back and leg, and can also provide relief for headaches or dizziness caused by the slipped disc. Typically, however, apparatus for applying traction has been cumbersome, physically restrictive, and used as a rule only for a short period of time several times a week, either at the doctor's or therapist's office or at home.
It has been found that the application of pressure beneath the chin applies traction to the neck which has a significant healing effect. Typically, pressure might be applied beneath the chin simply by placing the palm of the hand beneath the chin and applying pressure using the arm or other hand. Unfortunately, such a treatment cannot be effectively given for a continuous twenty-four hour period, or even during the waking hours, on a continuous basis. As a result, the treatment is less effective than it might otherwise be.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to apply continuous yet not uncomfortable pressure beneath the chin to effect traction of the cervical spine. This invention can apply neck traction continuously in any position: standing, walking, sitting, bending down, kneeling, eating, drinking, or lying in bed including during sleep. Cervical traction can also be applied at any location: outdoors, indoors, at work, while driving a car, at home or elsewhere. Other objects of the invention are a simple construction, an apparatus which does not unduly restrict the movement of the head while applying continuous pressure beneath the chin, and an apparatus which is reliable, low in cost, and comfortable.